


Priceless

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bitch!Draco, Dark!Harry, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Pimp, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: The John? His best friend. The Doctor? A friend with a nick name. The movers? He was getting new carpet. The money? His own. The lesson? Priceless. [Dark!Harry. Non-Magic, Pimp AU. Rated: MA.]





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Vulgar lifestyle/language, sex-workers, name-calling & abuse  
> A/n: Derived story from Pimp by Iceberg Slim). This piece is not like my normal writings so please be advised of that, it's a little darker and a bit more vulgar of a story than I have posted before. But I like this story, and I like the message so it's going up! **Please see bottom for extended note**
> 
> Non-Magic AU/ Pimp AU/ Dark!Harry
> 
> DracoxHarry. I don't own the characters in the story, nor am I claiming to or making money off of them.

**Harry**   **leaned**   **back**  in the chair glancing over towards the door every few seconds, Draco should be back soon. Sooner rather than later, he never ran over. Not without permission, of course, and he hadn't received permission.

"Daddy," a hurried voice to his right interrupted his thoughts and gathered his attention all at once. He tilted his head, looking over in question, giving the young boy his attention, "I..." It was soft, worried, rushed, nervous.

"C'mere, Creevey," he said quietly, leaning forward and resting his arms against his knees, pointing at the ground between his legs. The boy dropped down quickly, crawling the short distance to him and peering up between his legs, "what's wrong, baby?"

The boy leaned towards his hand timidly, big eyes turned to him, "I..-?" His question was cut off the moment Draco entered, the doors were thrown open and in he came, clacking heels on the hard ground with narrowed eyes and a sour look. Creevey sat back immediately, sometimes Harry didn't know who his stable feared more, him or his bottom boy.

Moments like this he figured his bottom. Draco didn't stop until he was behind the boy and using his leg to nudge him out of the way, before he dropped a sack of money at Harry's feet, "everyone except..." He turned and pointed, " _him._ " Harry glanced over, eyebrow arched and watched the boy tense. Draco bent down, taking him by the chin, "where are your earnings?"

"I..." His eyes flashed to Harry and back to Draco in a moment, "I got scared." He whispered hurriedly, bracing himself for the slap but when it never came he peeked his eye open and saw Harry's hand wrapped around Draco's wrist.

"Go," Harry nodded at the door, "to bed, we'll deal with you later." Draco dropped his hand from the boy's chin and Creevy was quick to scurry out, "he'll never turn that way, Draco."

"Sure he will," Draco answered, on his knees nearly taking the same place, only he leaned into Harry's leg and looked up at him.

"You were late."

"I was hunting his bitch ass down."

Harry tsked with a snap of his fingers, and narrowed his eyes, "I don't like when you're late."

"You picked him," Draco answered, barely flinching when Harry's hand slammed into his face.

"Did you forget yourself?" Harry growled, leaning closer he could see the blood trickle down the corner of his mouth, "hm, baby?" Draco leaned back from his touch, his eyes downcast. He was never too far from bending to Harry's will. None of them were, they were all part of his stable, they were all... _his_. "Who did you set him with?"

"Riddle," Draco answered after a moment, looking back at him.

"Well, do you blame him?" He chuckled, kicking the money bag and leaning back just slightly, patted his lap.

Draco crawled up on it and curled into his hold against his body. Harry pulled his fingers through his long, blonde hair. "He likes them young," he whispered, shivering slightly at the memories of his own that flashed into his mind, "young and fiery."

"You were his favorite," Harry knotted his fingers in Draco's hair and gave it a soft pull, "get the girls to bed, baby, and then go clean up."

Draco nodded immediately, "okay, Daddy." He eased himself off the lap, bending slowly to grab the money bag off the ground before he took off across the room to the door. Loud heel clacks followed him, stopping at the door when Draco turned around to face him, "do we  _have_ to, tonight?"

"You're my favorite too," Harry answered with a smirk, on his feet.

"Just  _us_ , please...?" The blonde whined quietly, his back straight. Harry shook his head, meeting his eyes before he pointed at the door without a word and Draco left the room.

* * *

**Draco**   **was**   **good**  for 3000 Miles, at least, Harry had never been wrong. Not once. He could eye the mileage of a bitch the moment he saw them, even the boys he didn't have in his stable. It could be a random person he saw on the street and Harry knew their mileage.

_He_ could tell by how they stood, more importantly how they answered him the first time he spoke to them.

"Hey," he'd always start with an offered hand, "I'm Harry."

Upper side of 1000 would smile and take his hand, lower side would giggle or laugh with a nod of their head, sometimes they'd take his hand after a moment. Lowest of the low barely made it past a blush and never met his eyes. He only took those of that low caliber if they were a special kind of pretty - but barely any ever met the mark.

Draco had been different, though, he had met Harry's eyes at an event and Harry took him the moment he did. Not that he wasn't trying, of course, he had been showering the boy in praise all night, he had been talking to him the whole time. He  _wanted_  him. That frame; slender, strong, perfect... That hair; long, sleek, it almost shimmered. If Harry had a heart he'd have thought he was in love. But those eyes, the moment they met his... Oh, it was like something deep inside of him melted, Harry was sold and no price could be paid from the former pimp to get him back.

But, Draco was approaching 3000 and he was on his wits end. He had a predecessor, the small Creevey boy. The boy who just wanted someone to tell him he was doing  _okay,_ that was going to be Harry's next bottom boy. He wasn't a Draco Malfoy but he was the next best thing. He was a quick learner, willing to try anything (now) and more than okay with doing whatever it took to make his Daddy happy.

Harry was perched at his desk, new recruitments in the corner on their knees waiting to be released but they'd sit there another day as far as Harry was concerned. He didn't have a place for those that spoke back, for those that didn't listen.

Draco walked into the room, glancing over at the newest members of the stable, " _more_?"

"You know as well as I do that Theo and Ethan's miles are up." Harry answered, looking up from his records. Who ever said the pimp life wasn't meticulous was a liar.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your notes."

Draco grinned and eased himself on the arm of Harry's chair, "don't trust me Daddy?"

Harry stroked his back, " _your_  notes, baby," he explained with a point from his pen to show Draco's name. He wasn't allowed to look at his own notes, those were for Harry alone. "You've made me a lot of money, handsome."

"Anything for you, Daddy," Draco answered, looking over his shoulder as he said it meeting Harry's eyes. That same feeling, deep inside Harry melted all over again and he smiled.

The man had a choice, let Draco go before he got too crazy or keep him to himself - at least a little longer.

"Anything for me?" Harry whispered, edging closer and wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. He pulled him to his lap, feeling the petite frame grind against him, "you got a special job tonight, baby."

"What is it?" Draco asked, perking up and looking at Harry in question.

"Your last job," Harry whispered, stroking his hair. He nodded towards the top drawer, "open it."

Draco did, finding the normal things inside. He had seen them all a million times at least: a gun - loaded, keys, a few stacks, lotion, condoms, the wire hanger... A small vial of white powder. "Drugs, Daddy?"

Harry scoffed, "no," he shook his head, "pick it up." Draco wrapped his hand around the small vial and took it out of the drawer. "I want you to take it with you tonight, you're going to give it to the trick." His hands moved through Draco's hair, cradling his head, "take your time, get him relaxed and offer him a drink. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Draco nodded and tucked the small vial into his pocket.

"There is something else you have to do," Harry whispered, leaning closer and pressing his lips to Draco's ear, "you're going to take the briefcase of money he will have with him."

"How do you know he will have it with him?"

"He always does," Harry answered, giving his ear lobe a small suckle, "he owes me, baby boy, and you're going to collect it." Draco nodded, looking at him curiously, "if you do a good job I'll let you go, no strings attached."

"Wh-what?"

Harry smiled, "tell me you understand."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Go get ready, baby," Harry added, giving his leg a pat and nudging Draco off his lap. He wasn't sure of the outcome, he wasn't sure how it was going to go and honestly he might have been a little concerned if it was anyone but Draco.

" **Daddy** ,  **it's**  Draco," Creevey said from the ground where he was on his knees knelt beside Harry.

"What does he want?"

"He's..." Creevey looked up in shock, thrusting the phone to Harry without another word.

He grabbed the phone from Creevey, "what?"

"Somethings wrong Daddy!" Draco screamed into the phone, causing Harry to jump, "you have to help me!"

"What did you do?"

"I th-think he's  _dead_!"

Harry sat up straight, petting Creevey's hair before getting to his feet, "stay right there." He said into the phone, hanging up and putting it on the desk. "Colin, baby," he whispered, cupping his chin, "get the others to bed and let  _them_  go clean up..." Harry nodded to the newest recruits of the stable, "then get yourself in bed too."

"Yes, Daddy," he nodded, and Harry left him in the room without another word.

He rushed across town and up to the room of the motel, the first thing he saw was Draco in his 'date' outfit coming right at him, "I killed him?!"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, tossing Draco away from him and across the room slamming the door behind him. On the bed was the bright red haired john, looking rough, "what did you do?"

"I gave him the stuff!" Draco yelled back from the ground, shaking the empty vial at Harry.

Who froze, staring at Draco with wide eyes, "the whole thing?!"

"I...!  _You_  said to!"

Harry turned back to the corpse, "okay, calm down..." He pulled his personal cell phone from his pocket, "I got a friend, a doctor." Harry sent the message quickly before turning back to Draco. "Get off the fucking floor," he sneered, snapping his fingers with a point, "get dressed."

Draco with a snotty sob got off the ground, rushing to his clothing which he hurried to get on, barely dressed when the door sounded, "that was quick." Draco whispered watching Harry answer the door and let the other man in.

"Over there."

Draco was on his feet, covered now, tear streaked face and shaking. Harry stood with his arms crossed, waiting for the verdict he knew was going to come.

"Yeah, he's gone..." the doctor said turning around after a moment, shaking his head.

"Oh God!" Draco yelped, his hand coming to his mouth in shock, "we killed him?!"

" _We_  didn't do anything," Harry growled, jerking his head towards the briefcase, "get it." Draco was quick to do it, pushing his fear away as he listened and he held the briefcase open while Harry grabbed a stack handing it to the doctor, "thank you for coming out."

"Want me to call someone?"

"I got it," Harry shook his head, his phone pulled out already and he had it to his ear, following the doctor out, "stay." He said to Draco before shutting him in the room with the body.

Draco was frozen in fear. He knew he was in for it, and he was terrified. "I was just doing what he asked..." he whispered, pacing the room, "he's going to kill me. This is what happened to Charlie, isn't it? Oh my god. He killed Charlie."

**When Harry**  came back with two men, both dressed in a moving uniform Draco was quick to his side. He just wanted to get it over with it so he could be okay.

He wanted to see those eyes, he knew if he could he'd be okay but Harry gave one subtle point to the ground and Draco fell quiet dropping his head, holding the briefcase with a tight grip.

"You got it?" Harry asked after a moment, the both of them having rolled the corpse inside a carpet, "all good?"

"All good."

He grabbed two more stacks out of the briefcase and gave them to the two men, letting them leave. Once Harry and his bottom were alone he looked over at Draco watching him tremble in fear.

"You cost me a lot of money tonight," Harry whispered, "close up the case." Draco did, snapping it shut quickly and chancing to glance at Harry who backed him into the wall with a hand around his throat. "Why didn't you listen to me? Are you stupid, bitch?"

Draco nodded, eyes still adverted. He knew better. He didn't get to the top without knowing better.

"You're going to make me a liar aren't you?"

"No!"

"I said you could leave after tonight, no strings attached." Harry shoved him into the wall, "you owe me money,  _Malfoy_. How are you going to pay that back?"

"I'll work, Daddy!"

"That's not leaving is it... those new bitches are going to think I'm no good for my word."

"No," Draco shook his head, jumping when Harry's fist slammed into the wall, "I... I'll tell them I wanted to stay! I begged to stay!"

"No one can know what happened in here, y'know that right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Harry dropped his hand and took the briefcase, pulling another stack from it before slamming it shut, "get your things."

Draco moved in a flurry, finally able to breath, he was going to be okay. He was going to be just fine. Daddy wasn't throwing him out, he was saving his ass. He was taking care of him. Daddy always did.

Harry waited at the door, taking Draco by the arm and walking him down. They paused at the front desk, deposited the money to the only clerk in the shady motel, and then they were gone.

**Draco w** as in the shower when the door sounded, all of Harry's stable in bed and fast asleep. He and his bodyguard were the only ones up, moving furniture in the office. "Mr. Potter," his bodyguard said, leading two people from the front door he had gone to answer.

Harry peeked up at the door, "right here, I think." He said to the two movers, "training today, someone peed."

"That's cold," his ginger-haired friend, Ron, laughed from the door taking Harry's hand for a handshake, "how's your bottom boy?"

"He'll be alright," Harry shrugged, dropping his hand after a moment watching them roll up the old rug. "Get another couple years outta him, he owes me."

Ron chuckled, shaking his head, "you're welcome then."

"It's the game, baby," Harry answered, watching the two movers head out with the old rug, then he gave Ron another handshake, "I got stuff to do tonight, man, give my best to your wife."

"She'll be happy I'm alive and well," Ron winked, following them out, "Doc's my ride!" He hollered with a wave, running out to the car. Harry raised another hand and pushed the door close, locking it.

He could hear Draco on the stairs and looked over with two serious eyes, "that was the cops," he lied, "I got them covered for now."

"Oh God," Draco whispered, "I'm so sorry Daddy."

"Shhh," Harry hissed and gave a point to the upstairs hallway, "go."

"Y-you don't want me with you tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "Creevy is in there, waiting on me." Draco gasped, backing away before he took off up the stairs.

"Anything else tonight, boss," his guard asked once they were alone.

Harry held up the briefcase to him, "replace the four stacks and put it back up." He instructed, "have a good night, Longbottom."

It looked like he'd keep Draco to himself, a little longer. It's hard to let go of a good bitch, a good bottom bitch is nearly impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to say I have received the messages and those I haven't been able to respond back to I will tonight as soon as this is posted. I promise! (Promise, promise!) With that being said, I wanted to let you all know that asked: I'm doing not so damn good, but I'm hanging in there. I'm alive. I spent a lot of time writing as an outlet so give me just a bit longer to really get my head right and CIPO will be updated and (hopefully) running smoothly again. I have not been in a healthy head space and needed to take some time to try and get myself right. With that being said, we're going to be having a Veela Valentine (YAY!) *Grins* Well, I love you all so, so much. Thank you for hanging out for the ride.


End file.
